The present invention relates to an interactive privilege supply system based on a network.
In general, persons selling products advertise their products for sales promotion purposes, for instance, by broadcasting a TV commercial and placing a banner advertisement on a website. Products advertised in this manner may be sold at discounted prices. Such a discount or other similar privilege is given in the same manner to a consumer no matter when or where a product advertisement is viewed or accessed (refer to Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-56270
No matter whether the above privilege is advertised by the above TV commercial or banner advertisement, the consumers do not have a chance to recognize the TV commercial or banner advertisement if they are not interested in or charmed by a product. As a result, the product cannot become widely known so that the chances of purchasing the product decrease. Therefore, the product supplier or seller cannot make a profit because by acquiring the consumers as their customers although a strategy of offering a privilege is adopted.
Further, no broadcast programs and websites have ever afforded a chance of allowing the consumers during the broadcast of a program to freely participate in an interactively offered service, for instance, for entering a contest to gain a privilege.